Jardín de hadas
by Gaiasole
Summary: Willas Tyrell no se hacía ninguna ilusión respecto a nadie, no de su coqueta hermana, sus nobles hermanos o su manipuladora abuela. El futuro señor de Altojardín seguía el lema de su casa, crecer fuerte, y la historia de los siete reinos igual que la de su familia eran observados siempre por la aguda mente del domador de caballos. Sansa Stark no era mas que un espejismo. One Shot.


Willas rozo con la punta de los dedos el blasón que su hermana pequeña había cocido para él, la rosa de oro resaltaba sobre el campo de sinople, a veces le parecía una temeridad pensar en frías flores de oro cubriendo campos, siempre le resultaba curioso que un brote representara su casa, su hogar, el escudo tal vez decía mucho más de lo que parecía a primera vista, había flores tan letales que mataban a un hombre apenas sin avisar, ligeros perfumes que embriagaban los sentidos y hacían pensar en una fragilidad a veces inexistente.

—¡Me casare con Renly Baratheon!

La noticia interrumpió los pensamientos del heredero de Mace Tyrell. Miro a su hermana riendo tontamente mientras hacía movimientos con las manos que frente a otras persona no haría, su hermana igual que todos los nobles era muy precavida de mostrarse como realmente era frente a otros, pero a el difícilmente le podría ocultar sus múltiples defectos y sus más escases virtudes, era hermosa y lo sabía, se aprovechaba descaradamente de su padre y sus hermanos, el incluido, pero era su única chica, ¿Cómo no iba a consentir a su ruborosa flor?

—¿La abuela lo ha decidido? –ella no necesitaba responder, el sabía la respuesta, desde niño le habían aclarado que el como heredero debía conocer todo lo que pasaba en los siete reinos y de no saberlo tener el buen juicio de no mencionarlo—. Sé que conocemos a Renly pero cuando dispute el puesto que su hermano dejo vacante tú entraras en un juego que no conoces Mary.

—Solo a ti se te ocurriría llamarme por las dos letras iniciales y finales de mi nombre, ¡Tú y tus juegos de palabras! –exclamo su hermana mientras se hincaba frente a su hermano y le tomaba de la mano—. ¡La abuela a prometido una boda magnifica! El mejor vino, los manjares más suculentos de los siete reinos, la diversión y tantas flores que los invitados recordaran la fragancia de Altojardín hasta el día que vean el rostro de los dioses antiguos y los nuevos.

Si, la abuela cumpliría. Siempre lo hacía y su padre diría apenas dos palabras si tenía suerte. Unas semanas después Willas presencio el enlace entre su hermana y el hermano menor de Robert Baratheon, el nuevo esposo fue muy amable cuando se presento con Willas, parecía un perfecto caballero, de modales educados y con ropas que dejaban en claro su posición de caballero, cuando le invito a montar a caballo Renly pareció curioso, parecía no entender que hasta un tullido como él era perfectamente capaz de montar a caballo, y se sorprendió aún más cuando Mary le informo que Willas era el mejor domador de caballos y halcones de los siete reinos.

—Si eso es verdad milord, me gustaría que me diera su opinión sobre mi nuevo alazán.

Willas no opino tanto del caballo como lo hizo de su jinete, Renly no se caería de la montura pero tampoco tenía firmeza en manejarla, le parecía que el esposo de su hermana era un tanto enclenque, pero eso no le altero, no sus sentidos se revolvieron cuando Loras fue presentado al nuevo miembro de la familia, tal vez estaba tullido, tal vez todos pensaban que apenas se enteraba de lo que sucedía alrededor, pero el era un observador, igual que los halcones que entrenaba esperaba y emitía decisiones, y el día de la boda decidió que Mary tendría una difícil tarea en interesar a un hombre que veía con más atención a su apolíneo hermano que a ella.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

**JARDÍN DE HADAS**

**Disclaimer: **_Este fic participa en el reto "Casas de Poniente" del foro "Se acerca el invierno"._

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

**POR: GAIASOLE**

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

_Crecer fuerte — Casa Tyrell_

Renly ha muero. Willas leyó el mensaje de su hermana, ¿Estaría devastada? Seguro que no, ninguna mujer lloraba por un hombre que no conocía. Y si sus mensajes eran ciertos no había llegado a conocerlo en el sentido en que una mujer desea conocer al hombre al que le prometieron como esposa, tendría más suerte de haberle preguntado a Loras, ¡Oh cállate! Amonesto a su cerebro, tener la razón en el aspecto de su hermano y Renly no le producía ninguna satisfacción. Y que la información fuera confirmada por sus mensajeros tampoco le hacía feliz, desde luego su abuela también lo sabía, ella siempre tenía información de los siete reinos e incluso de los pueblos libres, pero en ese aspecto el le iba a la zaga.

—Nuestra pobre hermana –decía Garlan inflando unos mofletes que con la edad se parecerían a los de su padre—. Es muy joven para ser viuda.

—Aunque no tanto como para seguir casta –dijo en su mente, Renly no había aceptado sus favores pero otro más si que lo había hecho—. Deja de preocuparte Garlan –dijo a su hermano—. Seguro que la abuela pronto le consigue un prospecto mejor que el cervatillo con el que la casó. No perdemos nada. La abuela quiere que Mary sea reina de los siete reinos cuál venga a ser el apellido del rey nos importa bien poco.

—¡Oh no, creo que esta vez te equivocas hermano! Creo que pronto tendremos de regreso a nuestra Margaery, creo que iré a ver en que forma puedo apoyar a nuestra hermana.

—La mejor forma es no estorbándole a la abuela –sonrió Willas viendo la indignación de su hermano cinco años menor.

Garlan era un inocente, lo había sido cuando el le había bautizado como Garlan _el galante_, a favor de evitarle bromas crueles, y lo era siempre que su abuela le manejaba los hilos con astucia. Su hermano igual partió, unas semanas después recibió su mensaje, había usado la armadura de Renly y había hecho huir al mismísimo Stannis Baratheon, ahora su hermana estaba prometida al rey Joffrey. Mala suerte tenía Mary, si ya un Baratheon había sido mala elección era seguro que el segundo tampoco sería un regalo de los dioses, ¿Cuántas veces necesitaría casarse Mary para conseguir contentar a la abuela?

Willas dejo los mensaje de lado el mensaje de su hermano y se sumergió en la bañera, las flores jóvenes como Mary podrían resistir tormentas más fuertes que le esperaban.

ℵ : ℵ

_Querido Willas…_

Mary era la única mujer que le llamaba querido en sus mensajes, leyó los trazos delicados de la pluma de su hermanita, era una letra femenina y precisa, exactamente igual que ella, su abuela estaría orgullosa de que su copia al carbón fuera exactamente como se quería. Entre líneas consiguió descifrar el mensaje de su pequeña flor, los juegos de palabras de los que ella solía burlarse en el pasado ahora parecían servirle de buena forma en el juego de tronos. Al menos algo bueno había enseñado a Mary, una vez había tratado de instruirla en domar a un halcón pero ella había acabado con tal mueca de desagrado al ver al animal cazar y matar un ratón para luego dejarlo a sus pies, había estado indispuesta toda la tarde y su padre le había hecho saber que enseñarle eso a una dama era innecesario y desagradable.

—¡Oh cállate Mace! –dijo la reina de las espinas a su hijo—. Todo lo que Willas pueda enseñarle a la pequeña será de más ayuda de lo que tu puedas hacer, ¡Solo bebe el vino hijo mío, solo bébelo!

Su padre se inflo y empezó a discutir con su madre aunque la ganadora como siempre fuera Lady Olenna, su abuela que a veces se mostraba tan precavida con su nieto mayor. Willas la alteraba. Mace también lo hacia, pero el otro lo hacía con su inteligencia.

—Entonces mis juegos te permiten libertad Mary, espero que lo hagas bien.

—Mi señor, ¿Me llamo? –el sirviente espero una respuesta de su señor.

—No, solo hablaba para mi –dijo Willas preguntándose si el sirviente pensaría que además de tullido se estaba volviendo loco. La idea le hizo gracia y consiguió sonreír.

ℵ : ℵ

_El rey ha muerto. Joffrey murió por el veneno de su copa, tu amigo Oberyon lo ha hecho por la espada de la montaña. Sin embargo la abuela ya esta preparando dos nuevas bodas, la de nuestra hermana como el hermano del rey muerto y la tuya con Sansa Stark. La loba es una promesa de belleza que yo mismo he deseado tomar._ _Debo felicitarte hermano, la chica del norte es preciosa, merece uno de tus mejores caballos, me alegrare de verla casada contigo hombre gruñón_.

_Loras_.

¿Sería una de las bromas tontas de su hermano? Willas hizo una mueca, lo del rey todo el mundo lo sabía, los pobres enanos eran los que peor lo habían tomado, lo de su amigo también lo había lamentado la víbora roja era un hombre muy capaz en todo, en peleas, mujeres y su tema afín los caballos. ¿Pero de todo esto donde pintaba Sansa Stark?

Su abuela seguramente ya lo veía como señor del norte, a él que nunca le había gustado el frio, si Loras decía que la norteña era bella debía ser cierto. Aún más, si Loras con sus peculiares gustos había querido estar con ella debía ser una flor exótica, una que había crecido en medio del helado frio norte, ¿Pero y que? La idea de casarse no lo entusiasmaba, los matrimonios era un cadena a veces ligera y otras de pesada carga, pero al fin una cadena.

Si Loras no hubiera decidido unirse a la maldita guardia del rey su abuela estaría planeando su boda y no la de él, a fin de cuentas su hermano siempre había tenido suerte de que la belleza femenina se rindiera a él, que a el le pasara lo mismo era otro asunto, a todas les gustaba el aspecto rubio y tierno, si Sansa Stark lo conocía era seguro que mentalmente ya hacía las comparaciones mentales entre ambos hermanos, Willas un tullido pero futuramente rico, Loras un caballero de dorada armadura, incluso si cuando las damas lo comparaban con Garlan era el tullido quien llevaba las de perder, no tenía la gracia de sus hermanos para expresarse, no caminaba y sobre todo no se sentía cómodo con territorios desconocidos. Territorios como Sansa Stark.

—Una pobre chiquilla –pensó mientras uno de sus halcones surcaba el despejado cielo de Altojardín.

Uno de los criados le pregunto si debía llamar a su halcón favorito.

—Hazlo, por hoy a cazado suficiente –ordeno Willas mientras regresaba a sus aposentos, como siempre el futuro señor de Altojardín tenía mensajes, había tres cuervos, dos halcones y hasta una atemorizada avecilla que no supo reconocer de donde venía, las aves se miraban entre si curiosas de pensar si alguna de las otras le atacaría. Como le recordaba aquello a la elegante corte de su padre, o a la corte que había visto en Desembarco del rey. Todos temían el más próximo ataque.

¿Habrá encontrado la abuela una nueva forma de atacarme? Una de formas femeninas pensó con ligera inquietud. Las mujeres eran peligrosas. Lo había visto con su madre y su forma de manejar a su comedido marido, a su abuela manejando a toda clase de hombre y a su hermana pequeña que incluso a el conseguía hacerlo ceder. Tomo los mensajes pero se dio tiempo entre una ave y otra para que ninguna tuviera oportunidad de atacar a la otra, hecho esto dejo los mensajes en la mesa y se retiro a su cama, se recostó y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

—¿Milord?

Willas dirigió su mirada a su alrededor, estaba en uno de los muchos jardines de su hogar, aunque este en particular le era especial en el había jugado los primeros años de su vida antes de que su padre lo encerrara con un maestre que debía educarlo sobre todo poniente e incluso los pueblos libres. Había tenido una cortísima infancia.

—¿Milord? –repitió la voz y el entonces enfoque a quien le llamaba. Apretó los dientes al apreciar a la lady frente a él, era preciosa, cabello como fuego, labios de sangre llenos y provocadores, unos ojos que otras mujeres desearían arrancar por mera envidia, demasiado hermosa para ser real—. No sabía que estaba en los jardines, yo siempre paseo en este lugar su tranquilidad me recuerdan mi hogar.

—¿Sí? –esta hada parecía hablarle sin demasiada formalidad, como si realmente se conocieran—. ¿Y que hogar es ese?

—Que broma –sonrió ella y el siempre tan precavido sonrió también, estaba siendo un tonto pero uno muy feliz—. Sabe al lugar que me refiero.

—¿Lo sé? Confía demasiado en mi milady, si yo supiera donde esta ese hogar suyo la llevaría ahí mismo en este instante solo por el placer de retirar el velo de melancolía en su mirada, ojos tan preciosos deberían estar siempre brillantes, igual que las joyas que te adornarían de aceptarme como parte de tu vida.

—Yo ya te acepto milord, en la corte eres el único que me ha aceptado a pesar de mi padre.

—¿De tu padre?

—De Ned Stark –una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla—. Para todos no soy más que la prometida despreciada, Sansa Stark, la hija de un traidor.

Willas alargo una mano para tomarle el rostro pero el movimiento fue un cambio brusco, el jardín con la hada desapareció y una oscuridad lo tragó hasta que despertó agitado en su cama, su habitación no estaba sumida en oscuridad, algún criado habría entrado a encender las velas. Se maldijo a si mismo y a su abuela que había urdido lo de la boda, ¡Quién más sino!

—Vaya sueño, como si Sansa Stark fuera la mitad de bonita que esa… esa hada, ese imposible.

Como pudo se incorporo y se dirigió a los mensajes que no había terminado de leer antes. Sus tres hermanos le habían escrito, iba a leer lo que decían pero en su lugar tomo pergamino y pluma, escribió la misma pregunta a los tres y luego llamo a tres de sus mejores aves. Las letras cursivas llevaban el mismo mensaje en cada uno:

_¿Cuándo llegará Sansa Stark a Altojardín?_

_Willas T._

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

**FIN**

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

Gracias por comentar :)


End file.
